Trois mois
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Kinshirou avait été son ultime choix dans la matière, et finalement il lui en voulait énormément à ce sal-


**TROIS MOIS**

 _Kinshirou avait été son ultime choix dans la matière, et finalement il lui en voulait énormément à ce sal-_

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre du FoF avec pour thème le mot "Ultime". Cet écrit est court ? Cet écrit n'a aucune logique ? Vous vous demandez où est l'histoire ? Je vous répondrai qu'il est 4h30 du matin et que mon lit est tellement sexy que je le lècherai bien en entier avant de m'écrouler dedans. Oui, c'est un deux places et non, je n'aurai jamais assez de salive. Je verrai pour la correction demain :')

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand En et Yumoto avaient commencé à officiellement sortir ensemble, tout le monde avait été surpris par cette annonce. Ils étaient deux personnes totalement opposées, rien n'aurait laissé prédire qu'ils se découvriraient une attirance quelconque l'un pour l'autre, et pourtant ils étaient là, en couple, et tout se passait normalement.

Enfin, si normal voulait dire devoir supporter cette boule de poils rose parce que Yumoto adorait la caresser, alors oui, tout était normal.

Et évidemment était arrivé le moment fatidique. Un anniversaire. Mais pas celui de En ou celui de Yumoto. Non, le leur à tous les deux. Leurs trois mois.

En ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ces trois mois l'avaient particulièrement stressé. Pour le premier mois il n'y avait pas fait attention, le deuxième mois c'était Yumoto qui le lui avait rappelé à sa plus grande surprise, mais ce troisième mois il le voyait venir depuis plus de deux semaines déjà. C'était un quart d'année, c'était énorme !

Alors, au risque de s'embarrasser à vie devant ses amis, il avait décidé de leur demander s'ils avaient des idées de rendez-vous. Il n'avait même pas écouté Io et sa piscine de billets ou Ryuu et sa proposition de strip-teaseuses et avait préféré demandé directement à Atsushi. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide... Sincèrement, si son idée de rencard pour fêter leurs trois mois étaient une soirée aux bains alors qu'ils y allaient presque tous les jours, il plaignait d'avance Kinshirou.

Enfin, il le plaindrait lorsqu'ils décideraient de se mettre en couple.

Il avait donc laissé les membres de son club (et avait surtout prit soin d'éviter le wombat, il ne voulait aucun conseil venant de la part d'un extraterrestre rose) pour voir du côté du Conseil des élèves s'ils n'avaient pas une idée.

Une fois arrivé, il avait ici aussi ignoré l'idée d'un tour du monde de la part de Akoya ou l'achat d'une île privée de la part de Arima (qui avait changé « achat » en « location » en voyant sa tête, pensant que cela pourrait régler le problème) pour se concentrer sur la réponse du président seulement. Et ce dernier n'avait pas été du tout bête.

Un dîner. Simple mais efficace.

Kinshirou avait été son ultime choix et il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Il aurait dû se rabattre sur la soirée bains sinon, et ça craignait un peu quand même.

Bon, évidemment il avait balayé d'un revers de la main sa liste de restaurants de luxe où ils ne pourraient même pas rentrer et décida lui-même d'un petit restaurant pas très cher, où il était sûr de pouvoir payer pour eux deux et où ils pourraient être tranquille.

Le jour même, assez fier de lui, il alla même jusqu'à venir chercher Yumoto chez lui (depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Yumoto, Gora était beaucoup moins amical qu'avant) pour aller jusqu'au bout de la surprise. Surprise qui plut apparemment au plus jeune si l'on en croyait son sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Bon, pas que ça changeait d'habituellement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installés que En se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait banni le restaurant de sa liste. Une fois Yumoto devant le menu, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter... Son porte-monnaie allait prendre tellement, _tellement_ cher.

Kinshirou avait été son ultime choix dans la matière, et finalement il lui en voulait énormément à ce sal-

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
